Meeting Him Again
by Muted Trumpet
Summary: He comes in a ship, I half expect him to come in a box. He tells me he loves me, I don't know what my answer to that is. Old Zutara


He comes to me in a ship, although I must admit that I had fears he would come in a box instead. I steel my gaze as I watch his ship dock and the old man come out from it. He is tall, taller than he used to be when we first met. His scar has faded with time as has his fiery temper. He walks with a limp and I completely understand why. Arthritis has struck us both at this age and we are fortunate we can even walk.

He smiles gently as he approaches. This is my Zuko, the one who saved me from the lightning who was the best man at mine and Aang's wedding. Time has passed, we have grown old but the memories remain vivid in our thoughts and minds.

"Katara", he whispers, his voice as raspy as it used to be. "It's been awhile", he says and all I can do is agree. Fifty years it's been, fifty long years how much have I missed his smile, his laugh that stupid smirk that now plays on his lips. He pauses in front of me his hair grey, his face wrinkled and he leans down, hugging me warmly, how much I have missed his warmth. He pulls back and smirks again. This man I have missed dearly.

"Meet Tenzin", I say as I glance up at my youngest child who is a father himself. He smiles softly and shakes my son's hand. "He's my youngest."

"I remember Katara, I'm not that old", he whines. Boy have I miss his whining. "I remember you, the young airbender, you were about this tall when I last met you, I could carry you once. I remember you were your father's pride and joy", his eyes are sad as he recalls the man whom I called my husband we bask in the silence and sorrow for a few moments, this is what it is like when you lose someone you love.

"My grandson, Iroh", he gestures at the fine young man beside him who nods at me and presses his fist to his hand in an act of respect. "Come Katara, let the young ones play, we have a lot to speak about", he explains and leads me into the tent I have made my home.

xx

"Do you want some tea?" I ask as he struggles to sit on the fur pelts in the tent. His old bones, I think they are giving him trouble. "It's ginseng, Mai's favorite", he smiles softly at the memory of his late wife.

"I never thought I would enjoy this tea juice so much. I remember I used tease Uncle about it when I was a boy", he says and indulges in a smile. It's been so long since I've seen that smile. His smiles are rare and far between. I have missed them. "It's been so long since the war ended, I kind of miss those times", he says in between sips and I smile softly. Indeed it has been a very long time since the war, so much has changed since.

"When are you leaving?" I question and look at him square in the eye. He shifts slightly, uncomfortable at the question.

"When Iroh has finished his business here in the South, I will return to the Fire Nation with him." He pauses for a moment. "Come with me Katara", he says his eyes slightly desperate. I look at him, surprised. Our romance was brief and long over how did he expect me to say yes.

"But I…" I don't know what to say.

He pulls out the necklace from his pocket; it looks like it's over seventy years old and when I think about it, it truly is. I was fifteen when he proposed. I had to say no. I close my eyes at the memory, yes, I had feelings for him but the world needed a wife for their avatar and I needed that safety net with Aang.

I do what I do not expect and take the necklace in my hand.

"It's been seventy years Katara, we're both old, and so is it. It's been waiting for its rightful owner for the last seven decades", he pauses for a moment as if pondering this over. "Marry me", he whispers and all I can do is look at him. I pause for a while not sure how to respond. "Say yes", he urges softly.

"I… I don't know what to say. It's been so long. Yes." Is what I finally say and he allows that silly smirk to plaster on his face again.

"I love you", he says and in that moment I know that I love him too.

xx

**A/N: this one occurred to me because I thought there weren't enough 'old' Zutara stories out there so here you are! Please do review!**


End file.
